Japtain/Gallery
Gallery WiggleTime75.png|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggle Time!" File:Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|Jeff, Captain and John the Cook File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Yummy Yummy" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Big Red Car" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in Big Red Car Tour File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff and Captain on "Carols in the Domain" File:Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Captain and the audience File:Wiggledance!539.png|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggledance!" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas472.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:TheWigglesMovie1757.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggles Movie" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggle Opera" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggles Big Show" File:TootToot!381.png|Jeff and Captain in "Toot Toot!" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff and Captain on Qantas airplane File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue File:PuppetJeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Captain File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Safety" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Manners" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Yule Be Wiggling" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggly Party" concert JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Jeff and Captain on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggly Safari" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonBigBrother.jpg|Jeff and Captain on "Big Brother" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggle Bay" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.png|Jeff and Captain in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordWakingJeffUp.png|Captain Feathersword waking Jeff up WakeUpJeff!TVPrologue2.png|Jeff snoring in TV Series 3 JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing!" (CGI) JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.png|Jeff and Captain in "Space Dancing!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordToyFigures.jpg|Jeff and Captain toy figures File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|Jeff and Captain in 2003 JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Top of the Tots" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain in the Big Red Car File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Jeff and Captain on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordin2004.jpg|Jeff and Captain in 2004 JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Captain in "Santa's Rockin"!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Jeff and Captain in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Little Rock" concert JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Captain Feathersword and Professor Singalottasonga JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinFruityFun.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff and Captain at Wigglehouse JeffandCaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain on the S.S Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Jeff and Captain on island JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Captain in promo picture for "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Getting Strong!" original File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggledancing!" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonABC.jpg|Jeff and Captain on ABC File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Getting Strong!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|Jeff and Captain at Wiggles World theme park JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain in Manchester Apollo concert JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Big Big Show" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Big Big Show" end credits JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword at Six Flags JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Big Big Show in the Round" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggly Circus" concert JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Let's Eat!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Greatest Hits in the Round" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Australia Day Concert" TV Special JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Ukulele Baby!" concert JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonToday.jpg|Jeff and Captain on "Today" DingDongMerrilyonHigh-2011Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in Ireland TheTurkeyJumpsRightOutOfThePie-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "It's Always Christmas with You!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Big Birthday Show" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Getting Strong" concert File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Celebration!" deleted scene File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Celebration!" outside scene File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra" File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" File:JefftheCookandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain in "Wiggly Showtime" AnthonyJeffandCaptainin2000.jpeg|Anthony Jeff and Captain in 2000 s-2100.jpg|Jeff and Captain Dolls s-l12200.jpg|Jeff and Captain Stampers 2395481170_4633bd75c6_o.jpg|Jeff and Captain in the 2008 US Tour 2395470582_e040ae16d7_o.jpg|Jeff and Captain in the woods 136388836_0d43da7d42_o.jpg|Jeff and Captain putting up the Murray Balloon 136388717_2330ef2066_o.jpg|Jeff and Captain trying to put up the Murray Balloon 2764154072_251d2df472_o.jpg|Jeff,Captain and The Murray Balloon File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief679.png|Jeff and Captain in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2020